Mawpatusc
by KMFBRose
Summary: It starts in the moment. Machiavelli and Billy end up trapped while on a quest to find ingredients for a cloaking spell. Machiavelli tries to fix Billy's slip up.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, first story. Hope you like it. No, this is not Billy/Machiavelli. Please Review!**

* * *

Machiavelli avoided eye contact with the huge beast that loomed above him. Instead he scanned the room and his gaze rested on Billy who lay unconscious on the stone ground by the opposite wall. Machiavelli sighed, he wondered why it was that this always happened to them, but the answer was clear. He stood slowly and brushed the dirt off his silky black suit. He cleared his throat,

"To what do we owe the honor of meeting you face-to-face?" he said politely to the large feline creature, which was glaring at him menacingly. It paused for a moment, snarled, and then retracted its claws and began to circle Machiavelli who continued to stare straight ahead of him, every muscle in his body tense.

"A gentleman," the cat hissed. "How nice to see that one of you has manners." Machiavelli groaned inwardly, for it had been Billy's big mouth that had gotten them in trouble, again. He remained silent not wishing to displease his already angered host.

"Maybe . . . I will cut out his tongue, and then force it down his throat as a reminder of his imprudence," the cat's laugh was chilling and it echoed eerily off the walls. The smell of snake filled the chamber as Machiavelli's anger rose, but he remained still because he knew better.

"Intelligent and disciplined too," he flinched at the hissing in his ear, but it went unnoticed. On the other side of the room Billy began to stir. Machiavelli felt trapped, which was true, but he didn't mean literally. If Billy woke up their chances of getting out on wit alone would lessen dramatically. He wasn't sure what he should do for his next move. He decided that his best bet would be to keep the cat occupied while Billy formulated a plan to get them out. Sadly this would only work if Billy could kept quiet, for Machiavelli would need all eyes on him.

* * *

Billy groaned and tried to sit up, his head aching. He blinked, and took in his surroundings. He was in a dimly lit stone cavern, and it seemed as though there were no exit. He peered across the room to what he thought was Machiavelli, and a large cat with 6-inch claws and fangs to match. The cat had matted black fur and clumps of it stuck up on her back. A flame red tail flicked back and forth anxiously. He blinked again, and rubbed his eyes, but they were still there. He remembered talking with Machiavelli about a way to avoid Aten and Quetzalcoatl. After their recent choices they had doubted they would get another second chance. They had found a cloaking spell, but the ingredients had been far from common.

The name of the creature pacing before Machiavelli suddenly popped into Billy's mind. Mawpatusc, of course. Mawpatusc was a Wampus cat, some mythological creature that was actually real. Machiavelli had told him the story, but Billy would have to have him repeat it later. He had scoffed when Machiavelli told him the name, but supposedly they required one of her fangs for the spell. The memories were flowing faster now, and Billy could recall entering the cave and then coming face-to-face with the huge beast. Her face was flat and scarred, and her jaw hung slightly open revealing the jagged fangs that could help get Machiavelli and Billy off the grid, at least for the time being. Her eyes bored into them, glowing red with black slits for pupils. Machiavelli had tried to warn him but the words had come out anyway.

"Boy . . . it's no wonder you live in a cave." He'd had no time to react before the huge paw struck out and connected with the side of his skull. Until now he wasn't sure how Machiavelli had fared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Not sure what I think of this. Please review. **

Machiavelli took a deep breath as Mawpatusc's face inched closer to his own. He instantly regretted doing so as his nostrils filled with the stench of rotting meat. It was always the same he thought tiredly. Billy had sat up, and was looking around. Machiavelli knew his time was running out, and they needed a distraction fast.

"Excuse me," he said softly, his eyes averted, "but would you be so kind as to answer a question I had?" Mawpatusc backed up and looked at him suspiciously, her blood-red eyes narrowing into slits.

"I suppose, but choose your words carefully," she said her thin black tongue slipping in and out between razor edged fangs. Machiavelli tensed ready for the impact his words could bring,

"What _did_ make you choose to dwell in such a dingy cave?" The cat lunged as Machiavelli drew upon his aura to create a thin shield between himself and his attacker. Mawpatusc bounced off the shield, but the collision sent Machiavelli flying as well. He recovered quickly, and turned towards Mawpatusc who was still slightly stunned. The next stunt would need a great deal more of Machiavelli's power, but to save themselves it would be necessary. He decided to use a bit of alchemy, because against the raw power of the Wampus cat, it may be their only hope. He concentrated, and the snakelike odor was impossible to miss now. As he worked, the stone beneath the cat's giant paws began to soften, and it pulled the creature in. The quicksand squelched as it reached her knees. Machiavelli stumbled a little his energy depleted. He looked at Mawpatusc who was now howling and thrashing around, and decided the quicksand would be enough. He headed over to Billy, grabbed his shoulders, and heaved the disgruntled kid to his feet.

"Tell me," said Machiavelli, slightly out of breath, "that while you were sitting here staring at the wall, you came up with a plan to get us out." Billy grimaced, and suddenly Machiavelli wished he had a plan of his own. Billy had searched the room thoroughly during Machiavelli's distraction, but nothing had stood out. He was having trouble finding where they had entered. Machiavelli was staring at him apprehensively, waiting for him to share his idea.

"There's no easy way out," Billy said. He continued to scan the room, "but I think the only way is to get permission from her . . ."

"Well that's not going to happen," Machiavelli muttered turning toward the Wampus cat, who was still struggling wildly in the quicksand.

"Or we could use our auras to crack open the wall, because honestly. . . I think we're stuck." Machiavelli sighed at Billy's plan, for creating the quicksand had left him tired. However, he believed Billy was right. Mawpatusc had strong magical abilities, and she would have no problem creating an exit less prison by which visitors could leave only with her consent.

"Yes, that does seem to be the only escape, but Billy you'll have to do most of the work. I haven't quite recovered yet." Billy nodded, and the two of them stood side by side, their hands raised to the wall. Mawpatusc gave a yowl, and Machiavelli shuddered remembering the lore. It was said that if you heard the howl of a Wampus cat, within three days someone would die and be buried. Machiavelli hoped this was one myth that had no grain of truth. The power from their auras began to flow. Gray and purple, snake and cayenne, mixing in the air. The energy smashed into the wall with surprising force, and the pressure sent thin cracks streaking across the stone. Machiavelli felt his powers draining, but he struggled to help Billy; the cracks in the wall continued to split, and expand. He couldn't hold out any longer. Machiavelli's knees buckled, and he crumpled to the floor, his breathing harsh and ragged.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is a bit longer. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Also, it's kind of late for this, but**** disclaimer: I don't own SotINF, or the characters . . . obviously. Oh, and I welcome any reviews, and/or constructive criticism.  
**

Billy saw Machiavelli fall, but he kept going. Helping him now wouldn't matter if they couldn't get out of the cave. Billy worked harder using all the energy he could while keeping enough to save Machiavelli. He heard a squelch, and turned his head slightly to see one of Mawpatusc's enormous paws emerge from the quicksand, and he knew time was slipping away. With a final shove the wall cracked leaving a hole large enough for the two of them to climb out, but not quite big enough for the Wampus cat. Billy dropped his hand, and grabbed Machiavelli lifting him up, and draping a limp arm over his own shoulder. Billy ran towards the opening half dragging, half carrying Machiavelli. Then, from behind him Billy heard a final roar, as the cat launched itself from the mud, and began racing across the cavern towards them. Billy, and Machiavelli climbed through the hole, but not before Mawpatusc's claw slammed into them. Billy tumbled to the ground, and Machiavelli slipped from his arms. Billy rolled to his back, the wind knocked out of him. He lay gasping for a moment, and then he choked down huge mouthfuls of air. Mawpatusc battered into the wall, but it held firm, and they were out of her reach. After recovering his breath Billy turned to Machiavelli, who lay on his side his eyes closed, unmoving. Billy inched towards him, tired, but otherwise okay.

"Hey," he shook Machiavelli's shoulder, but got no response. Billy noticed that his breathing had slowed considerably.

"Come on get up. We need to leave," he said. His voice filed with concern. Machiavelli's eyelids fluttered and he squinted into the sunlight that had been absent in the dark cavern.

"Are you alright? Can you stand?" Machiavelli heard the words, but couldn't answer. He was dazed, and disoriented. His arms, and legs felt like lead. He managed to focus on Billy's face, and his mouth opened, but no words came out. Billy felt agitated. He tried to remember how they had gotten there. The blow to his head had caused more damage than he'd thought. He knew it wasn't in his Thunderbird. Billy didn't think it had been him driving, but it surely hadn't been Machiavelli. His forehead creased as he concentrated on the drive. They may have been in a limo, which seemed to fit his friends style. If there had been a chauffeur, would they have waited. That seemed a bit odd. Having a complete stranger drive them to this remote location. If there had been a chauffeur could they trust him. If the driver had miraculously stayed, Billy had no clue what direction the car was in, and after parking they had walked at least a mile to reach the cave. Even if Billy knew where the limo was, considering Machiavelli's condition he doubted they could make it that far. He glanced around taking in his surroundings, and then looked at Machiavelli, who had closed his eyes again.

Billy knew that Mawpatusc could escape from the cave at any minute. Especially since she had created it. _I__ don't want to leave Mac, but we need to find somewhere to go before Mawpatusc gets out. I have some time though because as Mac is always trying to tell me 'you don't think clearly when you're angry', or something like that. I hope this applies to creatures as well because I'm not excited to come face-to-face with that cat again. If Mac is right she wont be thinking logically and she'll try to use force instead of her magic to get out. _Billy got up and walked a few yards away to where the tree line of the forest started. Finding a nearby shelter in the woods seemed like their only hope. They could stay there until Machiavelli recovered. Billy peered through the dense leaves trying to find a place where they could rest. He was hesitant to go too far in case Machiavelli was in trouble, but he didn't have much choice. Billy wandered deeper into shadows.

* * *

Machiavelli shuddered. He was exhausted, and even opening his eyes was a challenge. He coughed, and his whole body shook. He contemplated sitting up, but seeing as his head was already throbbing it seemed like a foolish idea. He craned his neck trying to spot Billy, but the younger immortal was nowhere to be found. Machiavelli felt his heart rate speed up a little, and his eyes widened.

"Billy!" he whispered. He hoped that Billy was nearby. Maybe he had gone in search of the car. However it seemed unlikely seeing as they had parked about a mile from the cave. Machiavelli reconsidered. Perhaps he had gone looking for water, or it could be that he just wasn't in his line of sight. Machiavelli tried to relax, but the idea that something much worse had happened left him on edge. The pain in his head was becoming unbearable. He tried to ignore it, and closed his eyes, but the pulsing continued. After a couple of minutes passed by Machiavelli had slipped back into the world of darkness.

* * *

Billy wandered still deeper into the thickening forest. There was no water, no shelters, no caves . . . although it might be better to avoid those. Billy sighed gravely. He felt defeated, and he couldn't keep going. Machiavelli could need him, and Mac wouldn't have been able to make it much farther anyway. Billy had almost made it back when the sound of footsteps made him stop cold.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow. Sorry it's been so long. I mean I do have a life . . . I wasn't just reading other people's stories, and sitting around watching TV. Okay, maybe I was. I'm sorry. Um . . . anyway, I hope it was worth the wait.**

* * *

Billy tried to control his breathing. No sudden movements. His brow started to sweat, but he resisted the urge to wipe it off. His fingers twitched a little, and he felt like an idiot for leaving his pistol behind. In a situation like this it would have comforted him to feel it there, resting against his hip.

"Alright, who's there? What do you want?" He spoke confidently, but his eyes betrayed him. They darted back and forth looking for somewhere to run, or a weapon he could use. He still didn't dare look back. The footsteps continued, and then he felt a cool wet hand clasp his shoulder. He was turned forcibly to face the creature.

"Oh my God!" Billy shouted, before doubling over in relief. "Don't do that EVER again! Jeez, you could have at least said something," cried Billy, feeling exasperated. Dagon stared back at him with his eyes wide open, but that was nothing unusual.

"Are you alone?" Dagon said, his voice low and bubbly. Billy glanced back up at Dagon,

"Seriously? Give me a minute," he said, still trying to catch his breath. Billy straightened, and shot Dagon an accusatory look before continuing, "Currently, yes, I am alone, but Machiavelli isn't too far away. I was just heading back to check on him."

"What do you need to check on him for?" Dagon said. Billy sighed.

"Let's start walking. I'll tell you the story on the way."

* * *

By the time Billy, and Dagon reached the cave, Billy had given Dagon a full retelling of the adventures from earlier. As they stepped out of the woods Billy spotted Machiavelli, still lying where he had left him, and he ran over. Machiavelli was breathing normally now, but his eyes remained closed. Billy checked his pulse, and it was steady.

"We need to get out of here. Mawpatusc could get out at any minute, and I need to be somewhere safe to heal him." Without a word Dagon bent over, and lifted Machiavelli off the ground. He began walking towards the car, which as Billy had correctly remembered was Machiavelli's limo.

"Hey, wait up," Billy called, running to keep up with Dagon's long strides. Dagon looked down at the man in his arms, his friend, and former master. He felt like he had let him down. He'd had two simple instructions. One – to have the car ready when they left the cave, and two – if they weren't out in one hour, he should come in. Dagon had given them 15 minutes more. He knew that Machiavelli hated interruptions, and sometimes negotiations lasted longer than expected. By the time Dagon he had went in to look for them, the cave had been empty, with no signs of Billy, Machiavelli, or Mawpatusc. After listening to Billy's story, Dagon had concluded that Mawpatusc had fixed the cave, and had either hid farther away, or she was out hunting. Dagon had exited before the cave closed up again, and had gone into the woods when he heard Billy stumbling through. Machiavelli stirred slightly, and his eyes opened.

"Dagon?" he whispered.

"Hold on, we're almost there," was the quiet reply, before Machiavelli drifted off again.

* * *

When the reached the car, Billy fell to his knees. Being overly dramatic, he raised his arms to the sky

"Thank you!" he called. "A way home . . . finally!" He stood, and opened the back door of the limo, where Dagon had stood silently, with Machiavelli unconscious in his arms.

"Let's get outta here! I'll heal Machiavelli on our way back." Billy went to climb into the back of the dimly lit car when Dagon's words stopped him.

"On our way back to where?" Billy faced Dagon, his eyebrows knit in confusion.

"Um . . . I don't know. I'm still a bit fuzzy on what happened before we got here, but we do have a place to stay, right. A hideout, a secret lair, a hidden-base . . . " he said trailing off. Dagon remained silent.

"Hold on! We don't have anywhere to go? What about Nicholas, and Perenelle? I mean, after we helped them, surely they'll help us out just this once." Dagon sighed,

"This was your last hope. You and Machiavelli believed that Aten, and Quetzalcoatl were closing in, and that if you couldn't complete the cloaking spell, you may be out of options." Billy looked at Machiavelli, and his shoulders drooped a little. Then his eyes narrowed, and he composed himself.

"No. No, we aren't out of options," he said confidently. "Help me get Machiavelli in the back, I'll heal him, and I'll tell you where we're going. 'Cause you listen to me Dagon, we aren't done yet, and no way am I giving up without a fight," he said, his eyes glinting with determination.

* * *

**Alright, I hope you liked it. If it seemed OOC let me know. Especially Dagon, I wasn't sure if I should put him in, because you don't get to know him too well. Although, he seemed like the right person to be there. Please review!  
**


End file.
